FV108: The Fight
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager enters Chaotic Space and several crewmembers come into contact with the inhabitance.


The Fight

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager enters Chaotic Space and several crewmembers come into contact with the inhabitence

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Firera as herself

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
12th April 2001

**Edited**  
30th November 2003

**Episode Based In:**  
June 2374 (late season 5)

**Sickbay:**  
"Damn, why did I program myself to experience headaches?" the Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, make those voices in my head stop!" Kiara cried. Jessie and James walked into Sickbay. The Doctor was sitting at his deck holding his head as Kiara was crying. As soon as the Doctor saw the pair he ran over to them.

"Thank god, you guys know something about holo technology. Get rid of this headache!" the Doctor yelled. Kiara continued crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Jessie asked.

"I will know when I can concentrate, get rid of this headache," the Doctor said. James groaned. He walked over to a console and he pressed in some commands. "Oh thank god for that," the Doctor groaned. He walked over to Kiara with a tricorder. "So what seems to be the trouble?" the Doctor asked.

"I hear voices in my head. Make them stop!" Kiara yelled.

"Voices huh? What are they saying?" the Doctor asked.

_"Anderson to Taylor. James, whatever you've done to my program, it isn't funny!"_

"Craig, what are you talking about?" James asked.

_"Don't play dumb, because you can't get any dumber!"_

"Seriously I don't know what you mean," James said.

_"My Holodate program! The host and audience have gone loopy!"_

Jessie, James and the Doctor burst out laughing.

_"What are you laughing at?"_

"Holodate program?" Jessie sniggered.

_"Oh crap! James, you could of told me that Jessie was there."_

"Nice program, Lieutenant," the Doctor laughed.

_"The Doctor's there too, oh s!"_

"Kiara's here too, Craig. I didn't know you had a Holodate Program," James said in between laughs.

_"You didn't know? Then who's fiddled with it? Oh forget I ever called."_

"Did you really reprogram it?" Jessie asked.

"I didn't even know he had one," James replied.

"Maybe Harry should visit it," the Doctor said.

_"I heard that!"_

"No, he spends too much in there in the first place. Anyway a hologram is already on his list of girlfriends," James said.

_"Kim to Sickbay, again. We have a medical emergency."_

"I'm on my way, Ensign," the Doctor said. He glanced at Kiara and then at Jessie and James. "Anyway, what do you two want?"

"Oh yeah, Janeway told us to report to you because a crewmember is getting space sick," Jessie replied.

"Is it you?" the Doctor asked.

"Bingo," Jessie said.

"She's always like this when we're in dodgy space," James said.

"Dodgy space?" the Doctor muttered.

"Yeah," James said.

"That's it, I've got to go. Look after my two patients," the Doctor said. He left the room. Jessie and Kiara just stared at James.

"Er...go lie on the bio beds," he eventually said. Jessie rolled her eyes and she did what she was told. Kiara just started crying again. "Oh, now I'm getting a headache."

**Sickbay, ten minutes later:**  
"Okay, time for me to sing!" the Doctor yelled.

"Oh crap, where's my earplugs?" James asked.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Kiara chanted as she clapped her hands.

"Er, I'm space sick here! If he sings, I'll throw up," Jessie said. Kiara and James moved away from her. "I was only joking," Jessie groaned.

"Laaaaaaaa!" the Doctor sang. Everyone blocked their ears. "Laaaaaa!" he sang in a higher pitch. Kathryn walked into the room. "Laaaaaaa!" the pitch was getting higher and unbearable.

"What are you trying to do? Break that window?" Kathryn asked.

"Too late," Kiara giggled as she pointed at the window that partially surrounds the Doctor's office. It had a huge crack in it.

"I was just testing to see if there was any damage to his ears," the Doctor replied.

"There is now," Chakotay muttered.

"Oh well, I'll just continue singing," the Doctor said. James ran out of the room.

"Chicken," Jessie muttered.

"Chicken, chicken, chicken," Kiara chanted.

"The Doctor to Taylor. Please come back, I'll sing a few Pokémon songs for you," the Doctor said.

_"Okay, just wait, I'm getting my ear plugs."_

**Ten minutes later:**  
"Do you think he's abandoned us?" Kiara asked.

"Laaaaaa!" the Doctor sang

"What!?" Jessie yelled.

"Where did you get those ear plugs from, me what em!" Kiara yelled.

"Those voices in your head would be handy right now," Kathryn muttered.

"Come back voices!" Kiara cried.

"Laaaaaa!" the Doctor sang.

"I thought he was going to sing Pokémon songs," Kathryn said. 'Pikachu! I Choose You' came on.

"Pikachu! Something, something, something. I choose you! There is no one else I'd rather have here by my side!" the Doctor sang.

"Oh god! His voice is going straight through the ear plugs!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Computer, deactivate EMH," Chakotay said. Thankfully the Doctor disappeared. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Rex to Taylor. You can come back James, the Doc's not singing anymore," Jessie said. There was no answer.

"Jessie, go and check it out," Kathryn said. Jessie left the room quickly.

**The Hideout:**  
"Aaaaggggghhh! This keyboard is getting on my wick!" Marill grumbled.

"What's happened to the monitor?" Raichu asked as she stared at the monitor.

"It looks brighter," Firera muttered.

"Oh thank god for that! At least something's working again," Marill said.

"Great, now is this a good time to tell you that your title animations are a bit dodgy at the beginning?" Raichu asked.

"WHAT! If you're talking about the speed it's played in Internet Explorer then I already know about it," Marill said.

"No it's not that. Since this monitor used to be so dark nobody noticed the so called black background in the credits. Since it's lighter on your mum's computer you can tell it's not black, it's grey," Raichu said.

"Oh that. Can't do anything about it, Animation Shop has run out and if you remember the mouse isn't bloody working!" Marill exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Raichu muttered.

"Er...shouldn't we be getting on with the story?" Firera asked.

"Yeah, I'll put Creative CD on...oh yeah the mouse isn't working," Raichu muttered.

"Just put the new bloody CD player on!" Marill yelled.

**Sickbay:**  
"Who switched me off? I was in the middle of a song," the Doctor moaned as he was switched back on.

"Exactly, you should be treating patients not singing Pokémon songs," Kathryn said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Wait, one of my patients is missing," the Doctor muttered.

"Oh Jessie, she's gone to check up on James. She tried to contact him but he didn't answer," Kathryn said.

"He's probably just wearing incredibly good earplugs," Chakotay said.

"Why does nobody appreciate my singing? Oh well, who was I treating?" the Doctor asked.

"I want to know what's wrong with Chakotay & Kiara," Kathryn said.

"Oh yeah, Chakotay has a genetic marker for a cognitive disorder, sensory tremens. The symptoms are auditory and visual hallucinations," the Doctor said.

"My family doctor suppressed the gene before I was even born so I would never have to go through what the others did, like my grandfather," Chakotay said.

"For some reason the gene's been switched on, and I believe the same has happened to Kiara," the Doctor said.

"This Chaotic Space we've entered, could it be stimulating the gene?" Kathryn asked.

"Possibly. The only way to be certain will be to get the ship out of here. In the mean time, the commander and Kiara will have to stay in Sickbay," the Doctor said. He walked away.

"Tuvok tells me you have a mean left jab," Kathryn said quietly. Chakotay laughed and he sat up.

"Never spar with a Vulcan," Chakotay said.

"If you remember 'Cathexis' you will know that I already have," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, but that was me controlling you," Chakotay said.

"Hmm, I suppose," Kathryn muttered.

**Jessie/James' Quarters:**  
Jessie stepped inside. She gaped in shock, the whole room was a total mess. She looked over to what used to be the glass table. She ran over to it, James was lying unconscious there. He had cuts and bruises all over face and hands. He had a massive open scar on the left side of his cheek. Jessie knelt down and she tapped her commbadge.

"Rex to Sickbay, I've got a medical emergency," Jessie said in a frantic tone.

_"I'm on my way."_

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor was scanning James' wounds. Jessie, Kathryn & Chakotay watched near by.

"Janeway to Tuvok. Anything yet?" Kathryn asked as she tapped her commbadge.

_"It's a mystery Captain. There are no signs of any other DNA besides Ensign Taylors and Crewman Rex's. Are you absolutely certain he was attacked?"_

"Judging by the wounds and by the mess of the quarters I suspect that the wounds weren't self inflicted," the Doctor said.

"Keep investigating Tuvok," Kathryn said.

_"Yes Captain."_

"Can you wake him yet, Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You know, he'll probably be still in shock about the attack," the Doctor said.

"I just want to know if he knows who the attacker was," Kathryn said.

"I'll contact you when I think he's ready to speak to you," the Doctor said.

"Very well, Doctor," Kathryn said and she left the room. The Doctor walked up to Jessie with a tricorder.

"How's your space sickness, Crewman?" he asked.

"I think it's gone, I totally forgot about it," Jessie replied.

"Oh well, I've got work to do in my office. You wont mind watching my patients while I work?" the Doctor asked.

"No problem," Jessie muttered. Kiara walked up to her.

"Can I have some Cherry Coke?" she asked. Jessie waited until the Doctor went into his office.

"Yeah sure," Jessie replied.

**The Bridge:**  
"Janeway to Seven, bring the grid back on-line," Kathryn said.

_"Stand by."_

"We've got sensors, scanning to 1000km, 700,000," Harry said.

"Sensors are stable to one million kilometres we wont be able to scan any further," Craig said.

"Are you picking up anything at that range?" Kathryn asked.

"No planets, no asteroid fields, no sink holes," Harry replied.

"Good enough for me," Tom muttered.

"Set a course ahead, one quarter impulse," Kathryn said. Everyone felt the ship moving forward slowly. "Sensor status?"

"Continuing to function," Craig replied.

"Still nothing ahead," Harry said.

"Good. Lets increase our speed. Mr Paris, go to half impulse," Kathryn ordered.

"Wait! It's a ship," Harry said suddenly.

"Warp capable, it's adrift and it's outer hull is damaged," Craig said as he looked at his console.

"No lifesigns," Harry muttered.

"Lets take a closer look," Kathryn said.

**The Conference Room**:  
_"Hehehehehe! Look at those pretty stars. Can't you hear them talking. Woah! They're talking too fast, there's too many voices now! Stop! Be quiet, I can't understand you, one at a time! I don't want to talk to you anymore, leave me alone! I just want to go home!" the message ended._

"That was the final distress call," Craig said.

"According to the ship's medical records, the Captain and it's Chief Engineer started hallucinating when they entered this space. The Doctor onboard didn't find a way to treat them," the Doctor said.

"How long were they stranded here?" Kathryn asked.

"Almost a year, eventually their systems were compromised," Harry replied.

"They died of exposure," the Doctor said.

"The sensor technology on that ship is more advanced than ours and they couldn't find a way out," Harry muttered.

"Lets hold our position until we have a better idea with what we're dealing with," Kathryn said. Tom nodded.

"Looks like that's what they did," B'Elanna muttered.

"And along the way they started to sound just like Chakotay and Kiara," Tom said.

"I can't believe that's just a coincidence," the Doctor said.

"But how come the rest of us haven't been affected?" Craig asked.

"I can't answer that, not yet," the Doctor replied. Tuvok entered the room.

"Commander, anything?" Kathryn asked.

"Negative Captain. We have no evidence of an attacker," Tuvok said.

"I refuse to believe that James would of hurt himself on purpose," Jessie said.

"What about by accident then?" B'Elanna asked.

"Nobody can be that clumsy," the Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, have you ran a DNA scan on him?" Kathryn asked.

"What will that do?" Jessie asked.

"Like, for example, the attacker hit him physically, the attackers DNA would be still there," the Doctor replied.

"But what happens if he wasn't attacked that way?" Jessie asked.

"Then we would have to find the object that was used for the weapon. I will get on with a DNA scan now, Captain," the Doctor said and he left the room.

"I doubt the attacker would of been able to attack him without leaving at least one sample of his DNA. Don't worry, Jess, I'll find it," Craig said.

"But Lieutenant, you've taken over my duty on the Bridge while I investigate this case, you can't leave it," Tuvok said.

"He's right Craig, the case is in good hands," Kathryn said. Everyone felt uneasy.

"If I remember right, one case led to Tuvok going all evil," Tom said.

"Tuvok, maybe Craig should take over your investigation," Kathryn stuttered.

"As you wish, Captain," Tuvok replied.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor was talking with Kathryn, Chakotay & Kiara in his office. Jessie came into the room. She walked straight over to James' bio bed. He started to wake up.

"Doctor!" she yelled. The Doctor ran into the room. "He's waking up," she said loudly. He walked up to the biobed.

"Nice to see you're awake again, Ensign," the Doctor said. James sat up and he glanced nervously around the room.

"Is he gone?" he asked nervously.

"Who?" Jessie asked.

"Dad," he muttered.

"James, your dad is dead," Jessie said.

"But he was there," James moaned.

"How could he. He's been dead for twenty years," Jessie asked.

"I don't know, he was very angry," James replied.

"What did he do to you?" the Doctor asked.

"Dumb question," Jessie muttered.

"I mean what did he want? And why did he do what he did?" the Doctor asked.

"He said something about rentrillic trajectory and the eighteenth dimensional gradient," James said.

"Oh great, here comes Eighteenth Voyager," the Doctor muttered.

"Then what happened?" Jessie asked.

"Well it's hard to get into exact detail, I was too busy trying to get away from him," James said.

"But, how could a ghost hurt a real person?" Jessie asked.

"The biggest question is why would he go on about rentrillic trajectory and Eighteenth dimensional gradients?" the Doctor asked.

"After he said that I told him I didn't understand, then he got angry," James replied.

"Maybe he got angry because he didn't get a chance to deliver his message," Kathryn said as she entered the room.

"Captain?" the Doctor muttered.

"I've just got a report from Craig. He told me about his program malfunction. The people inside it actually said a similar thing before he shut the program down," Kathryn said.

"Are you saying that someone is trying to tell us something?" Jessie asked.

"What does beating me up mean?" James asked.

"It means that the aliens weren't too happy that you didn't understand them," Kathryn replied.

"Or they got his dad's character a little too right," Jessie muttered.

"Are these aliens responsible for Chakotay & Kiara's illness?" James asked.

"That's a possibility. Kiara did say that voices were talking to her inside her head, and that alien Captain was going on about voices in his head," Kathryn said.

"But what are these aliens trying to tell us?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe a way out," Kathryn said.

"It could be a trap," the Doctor said.

"If they were trying to destroy us they would just leave us alone, Chaotic Space will kill us if we stay in here to long," Jessie said.

"The only way to find out what the aliens are trying to tell us is by somebody actually listening to them," the Doctor said.

"Don't look at me. You saw what happened last time I had a message," James said.

"I doubt Craig would want to go in his program again after what happened," Kathryn said.

"So it's either Kiara or Chakotay," Jessie said.

"I doubt Kiara would volunteer," Kathryn muttered.

"I get the feeling this episode is going to end like the original," Jessie muttered.

"Oooh, time for some J/C action at last, we haven't had any since Aggressions," James said sarcastically.

"I'm still here, Ensign," Kathryn said angrily.

"Well it's not really that J/C," James muttered.


End file.
